


the gang watches good burger

by fucken_moron



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucken_moron/pseuds/fucken_moron
Summary: there isn't a lot of shipping or anything. the gang just watches good burger.
Relationships: LibLeft/AuthLeft
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	the gang watches good burger

**Author's Note:**

> i watched good burger while i wrote this.  
> i used they/them pronouns for ancom because quee/quem is just a meme. they're still non-binary.

The four extremists had decided to have a movie night. They couldn't remember who first suggested it, but it was less exhausting than arguing for ninety minutes. 

"What the hell are we watching?" Nazi was already pretty annoyed. 

"Good Burger." Ancom replied, too preoccupied with their bong to actually pay attention to the movie. 

"What the hell is Good Burger?" 

Ancap pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hey, Siri. What's Good Burger?"

"Thank you for asking daddy Ancap. Good Burger is a 1997, Nickelodeon, buddy comedy." 

"Kulak, did your cell phone just call you daddy?" Commie asked with half a smile on his face.

"What?"

"Did your phone just call you daddy?"

"No I don't think so."

"I think it did, Kulak."

"No, I think I would remember if it did."

"God! Can we watch a different movie?!" Nazi yelled.

"Why?" Ancom took a hit of their bong. 

"There's too many stupid ni--"

"Nice people. Nazi was saying there's too many stupid nice people." Commie covered Nazi's mouth before he could finish his sentence. 

"Yeah yeah..." Ancom didn't feel like screeching at Nazi at the moment. 

"Anarkiddy, I did not think you would like a movie like this. It looks like capitalist propaganda." Commie frowned. 

"Nah, Tankie. It's kind of anti-capitalist. The capitalists are the bad guys." 

"I like the fat guy. He looks familiar." Ancap smirked a little. 

"Dan Schneider? Isn't he a pedo with a foot fetish?" Ancom grimaced. 

"Nevermind." 

"Of course you would like the pedo. This is why you need a state. Then, you wouldn't be a degenerate like you are now." 

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Shut up."

"Yeah, Nazi. There are brownies in the kitchen. Just eat those and shut up." Ancom stretched and lied down, resting their head on Commie's lap and their legs on top of Ancap's lap. 

Nazi scoffed and got up to retrieve a few brownies. "It would be a shame if someone ate all of them by himself, wouldn't it?"

"Nazi don't." 

"Да, I'm sure Anarkiddy worked hard on those brownies. You should be nicer to them." Commie lightly petted Ancom's hair.

"Why would I do that?" Nazi laughed and sat back down. 

"Tankie that's not why he shouldn't eat all of them." 

Ancap looked up from his phone. "Oh, don't tell him, Ancom. Let the nazi figure it out by himself." Ancap watched the movie for a few minutes. "Ancom, are you sure this movie isn't pro capitalism? He just made the retard sign a contract that was no doubt an NAP." 

"Ancap, don't say that word. And no, it's not pro capitalism. Just wait until the end." 

"Hey, Ancom. What did you put in these brownies? Is there weed in the fucking brownies? Did you put fucking weed in the brownies?" 

"Yeah, of course." 

Nazi sat back down on the couch with a disgusted look on his face. "Ancom, why are you laying on those two like that? And why are you faggots letting him?"

"Nazi, don't fucking say words like that, you piece of shit. And can you try to get my pronouns right?" 

"Yeah yeah."

"Dude, I'm serious. I'm gonna get my bat and start swinging if you don't stop."

"Yeah yeah."

"The retard just violated the NAP!" 

"ANCAP, I'M GOING TO VIOLATE THE NAP IF YOU DON'T STOP BEING SO INSENSITIVE!"

"Shh... Anarkiddy. I am trying to watch the movie. I understand it now." Commie actually seemed to be enjoying the movie.

Ancom crossed his arms. 

"I don't. How are the capitalists the bad guys? There's nothing wrong with putting chemicals in the food." Ancap shook his head.

"Yeah. Just like how there's nothing wrong with putting weed in the brownies without telling me." Nazi sneered. 

"Нет, the rest of us knew there was weed in the brownies."

Nazi scoffed. "Whatever. This movie sucks. It doesn't make any sense. Why are they in an insane asylum now?"

"You'd understand if you were paying attention." Ancom murmured. 

"Do we have any popcorn? Why didn't anyone make any popcorn before the movie started?" 

"Not it." Ancom raised their hand.

"Oh, very classy, Ancom. Of course you would resort to childish games instead of doing anything yoursel--"

"Not it." Ancap raised his hand.

"Really, you too, Ancap? I should have known better. Of course you anarchists would do something like thi--"

"Not it." Commie raised his hand.

"Fine!" Nazi stood up and stomped into the kitchen. 

"Why is he so angry?" Ancom spoke as they watched Nazi leave the room.

"Maybe the edibles haven't kicked in yet." Commie shrugged. 

"Ancom, you should charge him for eating so many of them." Ancap smiled at something on his phone. 

"They were kind of made to be eaten. It's not that bad." 

Nazi sat down with a bowl of popcorn. 

"Thank you, Nazi. I will distribute the popcorn equally." Commie reached for the bowl of popcorn.

"No, you won't. I made it so it's all mine."

"Don't be selfish. Give us the popcorn." Ancom sat up.

"No, Ancom. You're the last person I would ever give anything to." 

"Don't be a dick. I'll pay you for some of the popcorn." Ancap chuckled. 

"No, I'm not giving you guys any popcorn! Wait, hold on. What the hell is that sound?!"

"I think it's the end credits." Commie answered him. 

"No. That song that's playing... it's fucking awful!"

"If the movie's over, I'm going back to my room. I have to get another fascist subreddit banned." Ancom left the room.

"Да, I will be with Anarkiddy." Commie stood up and left.

"The stock market can't watch itself." Ancap left, too, leaving Nazi alone on the couch with his popcorn. 

"Now, I can watch something I actually like... Friends"

**Author's Note:**

> there's like no minorities in friends.  
> my writing isn't super good so i hope that wasn't too bad.  
> i had fun writing it though ;)


End file.
